Nightmares
by Mr.MuffinHead
Summary: Only bad things have been happening since we escaped from Heavenly Host
1. Chapter 1

**I was trying to delete a chapter but for some reason it deleted the story so i thought i might as well re-write the story :) I'll try to keep most of it the same! ~ Mr. MuffinHead**

* * *

Ayumi was at home leaning back on her chair swaying back and forth her hands behind her head, her eyes were staring unblinkingly at the large clock opposite her. Her eyes were dark, and the rings below them even darker; from-time-to-time her eyelids would droop downwards, only to have them snap wide open again, she leaned forward and rested her arms on her head. Sigh. She had been up till late searching and searching up Heavenly Host on the internet, but to no avail she found nothing of actual use. It had been entirely identical to what she had read on Naho's blog, the same story, the same 'Sachiko ever after charm' which swept away all eight of her friends, herself and her sensei to that hellhole, where if they failed to escape, if they were unsuccessful in surviving their souls would wonder for eternity, suffering.

She attempted multiple times to discover something new about the three ghost children, Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji online, however everytime she got the same answer: 'your search did not match any documents'. Ugh. She facepalmed. Of course... She inhaled heavily then sank down in her seat the only real information lays deep inside of Heavenly Host

Her thoughts were cut off and her mind snapped back to reality when she heard a light knock on the door. She groaned. Slowly lifting her head off her arms, she rubbed at her half-opened eyes then stood up wobbling a bit as she tried to find her balance. Gradually she dragged herself over to the door, yawning she opened the door leaving it ajar, as her eyes adjusted to darkness of the hallway Ayumi realized that no-one was there. "I must be half-asleep," she reassured herself. She slammed the door shut then took a look in her mirror she was a terrible mess: her eyes were blood-shot, her hair was ruffled, resembling a birds-nest and her clothes creased. Sigh. Ruffling the covers, Ayumi rolled into bed her eyelids to heavy to keep open any longer and they soon fluttered closed.

In till a sudden succession of shrill rings cut the silence. Ayumi jumped up startled. Ugh! Peering toward the phone, she hesitantly picked it up the caller on her phone reading 'Yoshiki Kishinuma'. The hell does he want? She flipped open the phone and put it to her ear "do you what time it is?!" She yelled through the phone. No response, it was silent on the other line "Yoshiki?" still nothing. Seriously? She hanged up literally throwing her phone back on to her bedside table. She turned her head to look outside, the stars in the sky were nonexistent, the sky was completely empty apart from full, bright moon and the sky was like a black blanket the whole scene created an atmosphere of total tranquility. Ayumi smiled as she slipped off into darkness.

The sun sent a glossy gold sheen all around the room, blending with the dull green leaves wavering in the breeze outside it shined high in the crystal blue sky watching over the world. Ayumi moaned at the sun on her skin, she squinted her eyes shut trying to ward off the filtered sunlight drifting in and the sound of her alarm clock screeched in her ears but an arm, controlled by instinct reached out and found the snooze button she thought she might be able to slip back into the comfort of a dream, that maybe she could sleep a little longer then... Beep! Beep! Beep! " Alright I'm awake!" With a shuffling of covers Ayumi rolled out of bed quickly threw on her clothes and grabbed her bag by the handle and swung it onto her shouldert. Looking at the time Ayumi cursed under her breath she was already late for school!

Ayumi eventually arrived at school the hallways were almost empty she tried to focus on reaching the room but instead she could feel the eyes of students passing by upon her. Why were they out of class anyway? She finally was at the classroom, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As it swung shut behind her, every eye in the room turned her way, she quickly scanned the room all her remaining friends sitting at their seats she apologized then sat at her desk.

The lesson was so boring. Sigh. Her eyes glazed over and stared off into space, her pencil lazily stumbling over a page in her book the lesson was dragging on way to long she was surprised no one had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The rattling chatter of metal on metal from the bell indicated the first break. Freedom! At the sound everyone in the class stood from their seats, their chairs squeaking against the floor as they got up, in groups the students made their way out of the classroom except for the small group of remaining friends. The whole room was silent, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of complete awkwardness, Ayumi was the one to break that silence she cleared her throat then spoke "Yoshiki did you happen to call me last night?" In response she got a rise of a brow and a confused look "I''ll take that as a 'no',".

"How can you be so calm when our friends are dead?" Naomi said her voice more raised then usual, at her words Ayumi looked down at her feet and rubbed the back of her neck "well-" her sentence was cut short as Naomi spoke up "do you even care? It's your fault you know!" Ayumi didn't understand, as if her brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted "w-what?" It didn't take long for Naomi to answer "it's your fault, if we hadn't done that damn charm no one would have died!" Yoshiki and Satoahi stared, uncertain what to say as Ayumi attempted to speak "b-but-"she didn't have the change to finish "shut up!" Ayumi could see Naomi's hands clenched and anger radiating off her. Ayumi's eyes began to grow misty, her vision blurred, she was on the verge of tears, Naomi was right if she had never got everyone to that charm no one would have died, everyone will be living their normal life. _It was her fault._

"Sorry," she apologized then made a move to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder but was quick to shrug it off and leave. She could hear the sound of footsteps beat against the wood floor behind her and began to pick up the pace as she ran down the school halls. She stopped outside the school to take a quick break and she was about to start running again when she felt someone grab her by her wrist she turned to look who it was "Yoshiki" she tired to leave but his grip was to tight. "Let me go Yoshiki," his grip only tightened, she realized that he wouldn't listen to her request and relaxed slightly "I don't understand," she didn't NEED his help "you care for me even when... " she didn't WANT his help "I'm the reason why our friends are gone," he had done to much already "why? " He was too nice "why won't you leave me to disappear?" She watched as Yoshiki raised his hand and threw his and forward as hard as he could, whipping it across her face, at the impact she fell to the ground and she clutched her cheek in shock and pain, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

As Ayumi continued to speak Yoshiki felt a blinding rage he hated seeing her like this, without a moment of hesitation he raised his hand and slapped her a stinging pain spread through his palm and his palm lit bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on her face. At the tears forming in her eyes he cursed at himself, he just wanted to her to stop blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault he didn't think he'll up slapping her causing her to cry.

"Ayumi..." Yoshiki breathed his voice shaking, feeling regret at once. He bent down to help her up, but Ayumi pushed her back. She rose from the floor and, with her bag slung over her shoulder, ran. He leaned against the wall and cursed again, he thought he was helping by going after her but it obviously didn't it just make it worse._ Great._ Yoshiki thought that everything would be okay when they had got back from Heavenly Host although it's only been a day and problems have already surfaced. He had promised to protect Ayumi but he wasn't able to keep that promise even after Heavenly Host._ If Satoshi had gone after Ayumi he would have the done the right thing._

* * *

Satoshi watched as the scene played out he couldn't anything to do apart from watch, he knew Naomi was having a hard time dealing with this but he didn't think she would take it out on anyone, once Ayumi had made a move to leave he could see Naomi relax, her hands unfold and the rage in her eyes disappear. He blankly stared at the door as Yoshiki chased after Ayumi hoping that Yoshiki will be able to sort things out, it won't do Ayumi any good if she took full responsibility for what happened after all it _wasn't _technically her fault.


End file.
